The present invention relates to the dispensement of liquids. More particularly, but not exclusively, the present invention relates to a filling adapter.
Liquid dispensers that incorporate push pumps are found in various places throughout the home, including in the kitchen and bathroom. These liquid dispensers can be used for dispensing soap, lotion, condiments, or other types of liquid. Liquid dispensers for dispensing liquids are often preferred over alternatives because liquid dispensers are generally cleaner and create less mess than alternatives.
Another problem related to liquid dispensing is that containers of liquid are often discarded prior to the containers being fully empty. For a variety of reasons, the last of a liquid is often difficult to remove from the container. For example, where a pump is used to pump the liquid, the intake piping could not normally reach the bottom of the container. Liquids with greater viscosity may be more difficult to pump and liquids may stick to the side of the liquid container which also makes them more difficult to pump. Therefore, what is needed is an improved filling adapter.
Thus, it is a primary object, feature, or advantage of the present invention to improve upon the state of the art.
These and/or other objects, features or advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the specification and claims. The present invention is not to be limited by these objects, features, or advantages.